Dragon Ball ZNA: Fate of Two Worlds
by Rugai
Summary: Somewhat crossover with my Dragon Ball NA series, with Dragon Ball Z. Dimensions are at risk, can Rugai and Goku save it from destruction? Read on to find out


Dragon Ball Z/NA

Trouble in Two Worlds

Earth: home of the earthlings and a couple Saiyan warriors from a destroyed planet. The last of the Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, lived a life of peace. Goku was sent to the Earth as a baby, while Vegeta spent most of his life in the service of the evil tyrant Frieza. Since their first match, Vegeta kept trying to surpass Goku in every way. While Goku, who was kind hearted, fought only to test his abilities over and over again, gained strength beyond imaginable.

In an alternative dimension, Earth became home to a handfull of surviving Saiyans. Amongst those, one of them is the new king of the Saiyans, Rugai settled in a small village in the snowy north, where he lived peacefully with his wife Deena and their two children Ryu and Lyra. Jeena married Bull and remade Qube Corp. better than ever. Kanashimi secluded herself in the mountains. The remaining Saiyans, lived in a small section of the city, also living peacefully. The years since Rugai fought War in a contest and won, both of them became the greatest friends, and started an intergalactic tournament that is held every year. The prize: being the strongest in the universe. Rugai, Tenchu and War each won a single contest, and made friends amongst other fighters.

Tenchu and his family flew towards Qube Corp. with Rugai and his family flew next to them. "Any reason why Bull would call us over? Usually he makes Jeena call us." Tenchu asked as he kept his eyes forward.

"Must be serious if HE called. Probably wanted us to test out a new invention, and doesn't want his people to get seriously hurt." Rugai looked at Tenchu at the corner of his right eye. Tenchu ruffled up his hair with his hands. Sanfan and Tenchi flew in closer to Deena, Ryu and Lyra. Both women looked back to see the kids talk about kid stuff, then looked back at each other, and smiled.

Earth: Goku's universe...

Goku went fishing near his house. Goten and Gohan had a bit of a sparring match next to their houses. Vegeta was still training under 500 times gravity, while Trunks helped Bulma out with a special project. Piccolo stayed on Kami's Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo. Krillin gave up fighting for good, and enjoyed life with 18, Marron and Roshi. Yamcha was still a baseball player, Puar and Oolong tagged along with him. Tien and Chaotzu disappeared, training somewhere either for the next threat, or to try and beat Goku in the next tournament. Hercule kept on playing the fans, going on how he beat Cell, and turned Buu a good guy. The people ate that up.

At Capsule Corp., Bulma and Trunks was finishing up what looked like a doorway, with fancy wires, and monitors sticking out to the side. Dr. Briefs was doing some last minute calculations on a computer in the other side of the room. "Bulma!" Dr. Briefs kept his gaze on the monitor, while calling out her name. "You sure that you want to run this algorithim? Something about it seems a bit...of."

"Its fine, dad. I double checked myself. I got the idea from the other Trunks from when he came to our dimension, and hopefully that we can go to his universe, and help him make it right." Trunks remembered a 'future' version of himself after Bulma and Goku told him about when he got older. Vegeta didn't want any part of retelling his side.

"Want me to call Goku and the others' over, mom?" Bulma looked at him, and just nodded. Trunks ran out of the lab, and made his way to the phone.

Couple hours passed...

Goku, and almost the entire Z Warriors was in Bulma's lab, staring at the tarp covering the door. "Umm... what are we looking at Bulma?" Goku asked with some confusion.

"Something that I've been working on since after the Cell games, and that brief moment when evil Buu was destroying the world. I call this..." She gave Trunks his cue. He pulled the tarp off in one motion. "Dimentional Doorway!" Aside from Goten, everyone didn't like the name Bulma gave it. "I see that you are impressed."

"Impressed isn't the word we're looking for." Gohan spoke up. "I mean, yeah it looks good. But the name doesn't feel right." Vegeta walked in at that moment.

"The hell is going on here?" He looked at Bulma's invention. "Whatever that thing is, I bet you gave it a dumb name." Bulma's face went red, mostly in anger.

"You have no right to say my naming is dumb!" Bulma stomped towards Vegeta, who didn't flinch when she put her wrench about half an inch from his nose.

"Please. I wanted to name our son after me. But instead you gave him a girl's name." Trunks' eyes went low and to the left, with much embarrassment. "What kind of stupid crap did you build this time?" Bulma resisted the urge to hit Vegeta across his head with the wrench, she turned around and headed back to the machine.

"Before i was so rudely interrupted." Bulma re-faced the gang. "This will allow us to either see, or visit other worlds like Trunks did from his timeline." Those that got what she was saying, just nodded. "Basically, dimension traveling and helping other versions of you." Everyone else finally got it. Bulma went to the console, and hit a few buttons. The room was filled with a mechanical powering up, sparks shot up in the 'doorway' and on the machine iteself. Black smoke bellowed from the top of the machine, then did a mini explosion. Aside from random sounds of sparking, the room was quiet. No one spoke up, and watched Bulma frantically tried to salvage her invention. Vegeta just walked out of the room.

Back in Rugai's universe...

Bull finished doing minor tweaks to his invention, not really caring that Rugai and the others are in the same room. "Wanna see what lies in another dimension?" Rugai was somewhat curious, but at the same time, finding out that there's an 'evil version' of himself, got him excited.

"Is it safe?" Tenchu asked the important question. Bull just half-heartily waved it off, like he knows what he is doing. "That isn't a real answer. I'm not going anywhere if it puts a serious danger to my life, as well as everyone elses'." Bull looked over his right shoulder, and did that wave again. "Maybe we should call War, he might be interested to know about this. Don't you think so, Rugai?" As Tenchu looked to his left, he saw Rugai gone. Nearly a few seconds later, he was back with War. "Hey." War did an upward 'sup' motion at Tenchu.

"Enough with the grab ass already, and lets get this done." Bull stood up, and used the remote in his hand, pressed some random buttons and toggled the switch on the left side. The machine also did a mechanical powering up sound, sparks flickered in the machine. The 'doorway' opened up to a world in which a couple of Androids terrorizing the world. Tenchu looked with disgust, and tried to rush through. But was stopped by the forcefield Bull put in as a precaution. "Figured the boy would rush in right away, not the dweeb." Tenchu looked at Bull sternly. Bull toggled the swtich off, then hit random buttons again. When he re-toggled the switch, the doorway opened to a lab with people nearly dressed as them. The colors, outward appearances, and logo was different. Rugai seen some guy with spiky black hair, and in an orange gi suit staring back at him. Bull toggled the switch off. Rugai quickly teleported next to Bull and snatched the remote away from him. "Why did you do that, boy?" Before Rugai could answer, he used his Instant Transmission to grab the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile, back in Goku's universe...

Goku AND Piccolo got a glimpse of the guy that was pictured in Bulma's doorway. "Did you feel that, Goku?"

"I did. Felt powerful at first glance." Goku did a half smile. "Hope they're friendly." Piccolo just stared at the doorway, hoping that the image of the guy in Black gi and red shirt to reappear again. Bulma was getting frustrated as she looked at the burnt wires that was caused after start up.

Goku kept his gaze at the doorway, Piccolo floated in a meditative state, everyone else either went outside and walked around in the city, or went into the living room, and enjoyed each others' company. Vegeta, on the other hand, kept on training under 500 times gravity, in his Super Saiyan 2 form. The Majin symbol never appeared again after he tried it again after the fight with Kid Buu, and felt like he's getting a step closer to Super Saiyan 3. Deep down, he knew that trying to catch up to Goku, would be a waste. He used this opportunity to refine his movements, and thinking up strategies in his head. Trunks kept trying to help Bulma fixing her invention, but kept demanding him to leave her be. Trunks turned his head at Goku, Goku motioned him to his side. When Trunks got there, Goku told him to find Goten and play with him. Trunks smiled and ran to find him.

Back on Rugai's universe...

Rugai, Ferno and Tenchu discussed how to approach that world with the spiky hair guy, the Namekian standing next to him, and the others that was there. "What about a simple 'we come in peace' greeting?" Ferno asked as his arms was crossed.

"Apparently, you haven't watched any movies that have aliens 'visiting' earth and say those words, before taking it over. From what I felt, that one guy by the Namekian felt the strongest. Can't put my finger on it, but it almost feels like he's as strong or stronger than Rugai." Tenchu said as his left hand was resting just barely touching the bottom of his chin, while his right was holding his left elbow. "Almost everyone I felt that was there, is strong, like they've been through harsher times." Rugai's hands was on the back of his head, eyes closed, thinking about everything.

"Here's what I was thinking." Rugai finally spoke up. "We go through, and not take any action, unless we're attacked first. If they greet us like friends, we will return the gesture as same." Ferno and Tenchu was shocked to hear that Rugai had a great idea. "I asked War to keep Earth safe while we are gone, and take the five of us through. Kanashimi would probably won't miss the chance to see if anyone is strong enough to take her on." Ferno and Tenchu nodded in agreement. "And I know Bull would want to come with is, because of how he is." Again, both guys nodded in agreement.

"Damn right I want to go. Saw a blue haired girl and wow, did she ever screwed up that portal." Bull popped up out of nowhere, and tried to take the controller back. "What are we waiting for, go get the arrogent girl, and lets just go." Rugai kept the controller with him, used his Instant Transmission ability, and brought back Kanashimi.

"I told you that I don't want to be here. Can't you get that throught your thick skull, don't even care if you are the king of our kind." Kanashimi kept protesting as she went to the portal Bull made. "What kind of crap did the muscle bound idiot made this time? Seems like a useless...whatever this crap is." Bull got irritated, held out his hand for the remote. Rugai just handed it to him. Bull flipped the switch, and the lab with the Namekian and the spiky haired guy was in view. "Ok. Now my interest is peaked." She cracked her neck, and stood there watching them.

Goku nudged Piccolo awake. Both of them watched at a stern girl was watching them. "Must be a friend of them from earlier."

"She almost reminds me of Vegeta. Always serious, and very bad tempered." Piccolo just smiled at the comparison.

"Anyone willing to go, stand on the platform." Bull grabbed a few things off the table. Rugai, Ferno, Tenchu, himself, Kanashimi and Darryn stood where Bull told them. Bull pressed a hidden button underneath the toggle switch. With a quck white flash, everyone heard the sounds the blue haired woman was making. Rugai was the first to go through the portal. Goku and Piccolo had a shocked expressions on their faces.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled. She looked up to see a guy wearing a black gi outfit with a red shirt and black gloves, standing right in front of her doorway.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Bulma demanded. Rugai turned his head, and smiled.

"From my Earth, through the portal behind me." Shortly afterwards, everyone from Rugai's world that was ready to go, all stood either by or behind Rugai. "And so are my friends." Goku's and Piccolo's faces stayed shocked. Neither one of them imagined that the people in the doorway, would appear right in front of them. A tingling sensation went down Goku's spine, like he's itching to face someone strong. He got closer to Rugai, and extended his hand.

"My name is Goku. Its a pleasure to meet the people from another world." Rugai extended his hand and shook Goku's hand.

"My name is Rugai." Both smiled at each other, like they had gauged each others' strength. He used his other hand, and pointed at each one individually. "This is my best friend Tenchu." Tenchu waved lightly. "And Ferno the Kamekian." Ferno quickly raised his head up. Piccolo never heard of Kamekians before, and seeing him felt weirded out a bit. "She is Kanashimi, and like me, she is a Saiyan." That really shocked everyone, that there was a female Saiyan. What added to the shocked factor, was her immediately transforming into a Super Saiyan. Bulma nearly fainted. "Its ok Kanashimi. We aren't fighting them." She powered down, and scoffed. "The mostly silent one is Darryn, and he's...I could never figure out if you're still a cyborg, or are you full on machine."

_"I am still a cyborg, master Rugai. My organic brain is still intact, and lets me move my limbs. However, it switches to my mechanical brain for fighting and doing anything computer related programs."_ Rugai finally got the full understanding, and nodded with approval.

"And the last one is Bull. He was the one who built the portal in our world, and is running Qube Corp.." Goku and the others was confused at that last part. That is, until Bull pulled out one of the Qubes in his backpack, and showed them before pressing the green side and tossing it just by the platform. A smokey explosion revealed a mini fridge. Goku and Piccolo wasn't impressed. Bulma pulled out a Dyno Capsule, pressed the switched, and did the same thing Bull did. The capsule also turned into a mini fridge. Bull knew that she was the one to talk to about her failed project. "Well that's eveyone that came with us. I'm actually kind of glad that we came. Looks like everyone here is friendly." Goku smiled that hea heard Rugai's words.

"So are you. I bet Kanashimi and Vegeta would get along great if they met. You'll probably meet him soon enough. But next to me is Piccolo. he's..."

"A Namekian. We know." Ferno spoke up, interrupting Goku's introductions."

"Oh good. That made explaining a lot easier." He then pointed at Bulma. "That's Bulma. More of our friends are here. They left to do something else. Come on, lets introduce you guys to everyone." Goku was pleased to give Rugai and his friends a guided tour. Bull stayed behind to help Bulma fix her portal. Rugai felt at ease in Capsule Corp., and enjoyed the tour. Kanashimi stopped at the gravity room, and felt Vegeta's energy beyond that door. "I wouldn't recommend that you go in there. He trains under 500 times gravity." Kanashimi smiled.

"Please." She scoffed. "I've trained under that, and at least 600 times." She turned her head at Goku. "I want to see how strong this...Vegeta...really is." Goku didn't move an inch, until he saw Rugai's face and knew that one all too well. "Have fun then." Goku took the rest of the group, and headed to the living room. Kanashimi waited until they left, pressed the open button, and walked right on in.

Back at the group, Rugai looked out the window, and saw that the buildings in the city looked just like the ones on his earth. "So are we in Central City?" Goku looked back at him.

"No. This is West City. Is there a Capsule Corp. in Central City?" Rugai shook his head.

"Qube Corp. is located in Central City." Tenchu spoke up. "This is the first time I've heard of Capsule Corp.." Goku didn't respond to what Tenchu said, and kept on heading to the living room. As soon as they got there, the rest of Goku's friends quickly stood up, and each took an attack stance. "Easy guys, they aren't here to start trouble with us."

"I wouldn't put trouble passed Kanashimi." Said Rugai.

"Or Vegeta for that matter." Krillin retorted.

"I believe that they'll be ok." As soon as Goku said those words, the gravity room exploded. Everyone ran as fast as they could to where Vegeta and Kanashimi was. All that was left, was a destroyed room, and a big hole on the far side of the wall. Both Rugai and Goku used their Instant Transmission ability, and was outside the building.

Vegeta and Kanashimi was fighting fiercely above West City. Both of them in Super Saiyan mode, occasionally firing off energy blasts at one another. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave her behind." Rugai went Super Saiyan himself, and flew towards Vegeta and Kanashimi. Goku did the same. Vegeta was about to fire off his Final Flash attack, and Kanashimi had her Double Big Bang attack ready when both Rugai and Goku got between them, and their arms spread wide. "Enough, Kanashimi!"

"Same goes with you, Vegeta!" Both of them powered down their attacks, but they still kept their hands facing each other.

"Kanashimi, put your..."

"Will you SHUT UP! I hate that you interrupted my vight with this arrogant idiot! DO IT AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, GOT IT!?" Rugai kept a stern look at Kanashimi, she had her Double Big Bang attack ready.

"Back away, Kakarot. I don't know who she is, but this Super Saiyan imposter will feel my wrath!" Goku gave Vegeta the same stern look Rugai gave Kanashimi.

"I can't do that Vegeta."

"THEN BACK OFF!" Vegeta teleported around Goku and Rugai, and made a B line to Kanashimi. She fired off her attack, Vegeta redirected it upwards, and let it explode high into the sky. Both of them went into a flurry of punches and kicks at one another, blocking whenever they could. Rugai was getting frustrated, Goku put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok. Vegeta wouldn't purposely cause harm to the city." Rugai didn't look at him.

"I'm more concerned about her bad tempered nature, and the people living in the city. I really got to stop this." Rugai put up his aura, and quicklly went after them. Goku just sighed, and just followed at a normal pace.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp...

Tenchu, was having a nice conversation with most of the Z fighters. Darryn and 18 were oddly getting along, despite that Krillin was a bit jealous. Ferno and Piccolo said nothing, had both their arms crossed, and was leaning against the wall. Bull and Bulma was still in the lab. "Never heard of Were-Lygers before. And not someone we would face, esbecially when they have a 'beserk' mode." Gohan said while looking at Tenchu.

"So how many times have you died in your world?" Krillin asked the important question

"None so far. I've been keeping up with Rugai very well. Especially when we took on these weird creatures from the nebula of death." Chi-Chi got chills down her spine, as did Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu.

"What exactly is a Kamekian, anyways?" Piccolo looked at Ferno at the corner of his left eye. The Z fighters finally gave Ferno the full attention.

"Kamekians are cousins to the Namekians, usually value technological advancement over living with nature." Ferno went into full detail about what happened to his race, and most of his race went into that nebula Tenchu was talking about. Aside from Tenchu and Darryn, everyone there was shocked. "There was a Kamekian that served as guardian of Earth. Fyre fused with me using the Namekian fusion technique, which made me 10 times stronger." Piccolo got a nostalgic feeling of him fusing with Nail at first, then with his other half, Kami. "Rugai brought Earth a Namekian as its new guardian." No one was surprised on that. Tenchu then took over telling about his adventure, up until the twin planets' destruction.

Back outside...

Vegeta fired of an energy blast to try and get Kanashimi off guard. She anticipated for something like that, and charged at him. After taking Vegeta's blast head on, she spun kick Vegeta on the right side of his head, sending him flying back towards the city. Rugai flew right passed him. Goku caught Vegeta before he reached the tallest building in West City. "Back off, Kakarot! This wannabe Super Saiyan needs a lesson in humility!" Vegeta put up his Super Saiyan aura, pushed Goku aside and dashed towards Kanashimi. Goku just sighed and flew after everyone.

Rugai put Kanashimi in a full nelson hold, limiting her movement. "Let go of me you bastard! I got to end him!" Kanashimi kept struggling to get out of her hold, Rugai tighten it more, which caused her to yell a bit.

"I'm not letting go until you calm down!" Rugai grunted as Kanashimi kept struggling. Vegeta finally got close enough to them,

"Well, isn't this interesting. A wannabe Super Saiyan, and her man." He smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Better hold your woman still, she has to learn her place in this fight, not to mess with the Prince of all Saiyans!" Kanashimi started laughing hysterically.

"You! A prince!? You dumbass! Thy guy holding me, is the King of the Saiyans!" Vegeta leaned to his left, and did a half smile, and slugged her hard in the face. Kanashimi got knocked out in Rugai's arms, which reverted her back into her normal state.

"First, thank you for stopping her. And second, she is right about me. In our world, I am the King of the Saiyan race...well what's left of them." Vegeta then reverted back to his normal state, did a guick grunt, and flew back to Capsule Corp.. Goku floated close by, and grabbed Kanashimi's legs.

"Vegeta didn't use his full strength to knock her out, which is surprising. We better get her back to Bulma's. I want to hear how you became a king?" Goku smiled. He loved hearing stories from his friends about their life, and adventures.

Hours passed...

Bull and Bulma finally fixed her dimensional portal, and was resting up with the other Z fighters in the living room. They heard the tail end of his adventure before coming to this world. Bull saw everyones' eyes were as wide as grapefruits. "Boy does beyond the impossible for the sake of people he's met." Goku and Vegeta was getting excited to test their strength against him. Kanashimi finally woke up, looked around the room, and was giving Vegeta the intent to kill look.

"Hey Goku, would you mind showing me around this world? I want to see if there's anything differences between our worlds." Goku loved the idea, and asked his friends to look after Rugai's friends. Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu and Yamcha wanted to hear more about Tenchu's training regiment, and wanted to start in the morning. 18 took Marron home, Darryn opted to stay behind with Bull at Capsule Corp. with Bulma, her parents, Vegeta and Trunks. Kanashimi flew off towards some random part of the world, alone. Goku placed his hand on Rugai, while Gohan, Videl and Goten each took hold of Rugai's shirt, and was teleported to Goku's house.

"Hey, Chi-Chi! We got a guest who'll be staying with us tonight!" As Goku opened the door, a frying pan was launched towards his face. Goku dodged it, and ended up hitting Rugai in the face. Rugai squatted on the ground, holding his face with his hands, and kept saying 'ow' in rapid fire for a few minutes. "I forgot to tell you about her tempter and arm."

"GOKU! WHY THIS UNEXPECTED VISITOR THIS..." Chi-Chi saw Rugai slowly standing up, still have his face covered with one hand. "I am so sorry to hit you. Please come in, and let me fix you up." She grabbed Rugai's hand, and pulled him in. She then looked back at Goku with a stern face. "As for YOU...YOU'RE sleeping outside tonight. GOT IT!" Goku raised his hands in surrender. Goten crept his way inside. Chi-Chi returned her attention back at Rugai. "Now you sit here, and I'll grab some medicine and fix you up." Rugai felt uneasy, never have he felt having kindness and fear rolled into one, and from one woman.

Goku turned to Gohan and Videl, with eyes like a lost puppy dog. "That's one reason why we moved next door, dad. In case mom kicked you out for the night." Videl raced on ahead. "So, what do you think about Rugai? Something tells me, that there's more to him than what he let on."

"He's very strong from that one moment we clasped hands. He has the ability to go Super Saiyan, but I think he has can go Super Saiyan 2." Gohan was slightly impressed, then they entered his home.

"What about the girl? She has the same feeling as Vegeta. And yet, her temper is worse than Vegeta." Gohan sat on the couch, Goku reverse sat on the chair, waiting for Videl to finish cooking.

"She is more hot headed than him. If it wasn't for Rugai, she might destroy the entire city." Gohan crossed his arms, and lowered his head.

_Mind if I give my assestment?_ Goku and Gohan looked up a bit.

"Hey King Kai. What's up?" Goku asked him.

_I've been keeping an eye on him and his friends since they got to this dimension. They are certainly strong, possibly stronger than you, Goku._ Goku loved to hear that there's someone stronger than him, to test his strength against. _I've tried contacting Supreme Kai, but he disappeared the same time they came to this world._ Gohan was trying to make a connection between the two events, but came up with nothing so far.

"Don't worry, King Kai. I trust these people, and they may help us why Supreme Kai disappeared." Gohan always enjoyed his dad's optimism, and easy going life. Goku looked at his son, and both of them smiled.

Back at Goku's house. Rugai was scarfing down his 5th bowl of rice. Chi-Chi and Goten wasn't surprised to see Rugai's appetite for consuming food. "You eat like my dad."

"I think Goku's hunger is worse than his." Chi-Chi said, as she prepared another very large bowl of rice for Rugai. "He would put away at least twice this much by now." Rugai felt that he should be insulted, but thanked Chi-Chi for the meal she was making.

"Hey mom, could Rugai stay here the night?" Chi-Chi nodded. Goten went to the closet, and pulled out a second futon, and bedding for Rugai to sleep on. "You'll be staying in my room tonight, used to be Gohan's, but after he moved out it became my room. Please don't mind the mess." Rugai felt confused, and after having his 10th bowl of rice, he thanked Chi-Chi for the meal and offered her to clean up. She pushed Rugai out of the house, and told him to take a bath. He cleaned up, and saw clean clothes sitting on the bench nearby, and put them on. He sniffed them, and got the sensation that they belonged to Goku. He returned inside, to see Goten guiding him to his room. "Like I said, sorry for the mess." Rugai looked around, and saw a huge pile of clothes by the desk, like it was made in a rush.

Rugai looked out the window, and saw the starry night sky as clear as he would in his village in his world. "This place has a nice warmth." Goten kept his eyes close.

"From what my brother said, he had many great memories here. Sure mom and dad fight sometimes, but like you said, this place is nice to live in." Rugai smiled. He instinctively knew that he and Goku were the same. Kind, loving, and willing to do anything for the sake of his friends. He then fell asleep.

The following morning...

Goten woke up and saw Rugai not sleeping on the futon. Goten looked out the window and saw Rugai floating in the air, throwing punches and kicks in the air. He then quietly snuck out through the window, and just watched him. At that same moment, Goku was watching Rugai train by his house, with the excitement of sparring with him.

Meanwhile, Tenchu woke up at Master Roshi's place. He looked around from the beach chair he slept on, and admired the serene state...that is, until he saw Roshi getthing thrown out the window by 18. "Lecherous old man!" Tenchu didn't want to know what was going on, nor should he get involved. He got up, and headed inside to see Krillin making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, Tenchu. You know, you could've slept inside. There was enough room on the sofa to accomidate you." Krillin put the food on five plates. He then placed Marron in her seat and served her first.

"I tried falling asleep on it, but it feels strange without my wife next to me." Krillin smiled as he placed the rest of the food on the table. 18 then walked downstairs and sat next to her daughter. "I may be out of line for asking this, but why is your name a number?" Krillin stayed motionless, hoping that 18 wouldn't slug his new friend.

"I was turned into an Android by a mad scientist wanting revenge against Goku. His successful projects get numbers. My twin brother 17, was also part of his sadistic plan." Tenchu didn't press any further.

"So Tenchu, what is your wife like anyways?" Tenchu put a smile on his face, as he was thinking about Sanfan.

"Strong, caring, and fell in love with me at a tournament when I was still a kid." Krillin remembers when Goku and Chi-Chi fought at the tournament when they were teens, they got married after the tournament was over. "Very muscular, yet gentle." Tenchu trailed off in his words.

"Wow. You must've been very lucky she met you." Krillin was loving Tenchu's story, then looked at 18 with the same look in his eyes Tenchu has for his wife.

"We had a child together. Named him after..." He choked up a bit. "After my twin brother Tenchi." Krillin wanted to ask Tenchu what happened, but 18 put a finger on his lips, keeping him quiet.

Vegeta looked inside the rebuilt gravity room. Darryn was finishing up the minor details to the control console. _"Greetings, sir Vegeta. I stayed up all night repairing this room for you. I also have made some minor improvements as well."_ Vegeta had a stern look. _"Please don't get angry, but I have increased the gravity levels to at least 950 times normal, and it is all voice command too. Please, give it a try."_ Vegeta didn't know what to react. Instead, he tried out the new voice feature.

"Increase gravity to 500." The machine lit up. Vegeta saw the digits going up, and was impressed by what Darryn did. As the number reached its designated level, Vegeta was slowly moving around in his normal state. He looked to his left, and saw Darryn move around like it was nothing. "How are you...?"

_"I have upgraded myself to the point that gravity no longer affects me the same way organic lifeforms. However, I do have a limit before my cybernetic parts are crushed and leaves me lifeless."_ Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, and resumed his training. Darryn left the room, and headed to the lab where Bull and Bulma was still there, comparing inventions and arguing which company is better. Darryn went towards one of Bulma's vehicles, and ran a diagnostic with his eyes.

"I don't care about what 'style' or what, as long as it does the job it's all that really matters!" Bulma slammed her hand on he table, unaware of that Darryn was doing.

"Oh please! These so called 'Dyno-caps, have you ever thought about what would happen if someone puts one of those in their pockets, and of they land on said side, it might trigger it!? My company has accounted for that." Bull didn't flinch, nor did he un-cross his arms. Mentally, he was enjoying pissing her off. He did notice what Darryn was doing without giving anything away. Bulma was getting extra frustrated, and just stared at him with such malcontent in her eyes.

Back at Goku's place, Rugai thanked Chi-Chi for making him breakfast. She was very happy to be thanked, and said that next time, she will make something special just for him. As Rugai left Goku's house, he saw Goten talking on the phone. He noticed Goku waving as he was walking up to him. "Hey, Rugai. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Your wife is an amazing cook." Goku smiled, and nodded. Rugai heard Goku's stomach growled loudly. "Maybe you should eat something before you take me on the tour of this planet." Goku chuckled while putting his right hand behind his head.

"Don't worry about that. I know a place where I can get a good meal." He then placed his right hand on Rugai's shoulder, put two fingers from his left hand on his forehead, and teleported them to Kami's Lookout. It only took Rugai a few seconds to realize that Goku used his Instant Transmission technique. Rugai was feeling nostalgic at how similar it looked on his world. He got a bit teary eyed when he saw a familiar face, watering the flowers. "Hey Mr. Popo!" Popo turned his head, and smiled.

"Greetings, Goku. Who is your friend?" Rugai ran up to Popo.

"My name is Rugai. I'm from another Earth, and there was a you there, doing the same thing you probably do here, being the caretaker here." Mr. Popo got a bit teary eyed to hear that.

"That is very good to hear." Goku's stomach killed the mood. "Oh dear. Let me make you something to eat." Goku cheered. Then looked at Rugai.

"So there's a Lookout on your world?" Rugai nodded. "I take it that there's dragonballs in your world as well?" Rugai nodded again. "How many times have you used them?"

"None, at least that I know of. From what Tenchu said, they used the Namekian dragonballs to fix things after my fight with Lyc." Rugai wished that he brought along Tenchu on the tour. "My live has been crazy since I landed on Earth." Both of them walked towards the front of the building, and just sat down.

"Why not tell me about it." Goku was eager to listen. And Rugai told him from the time he landed on Earth, to just before he got to the current world. He even told him about his three Super Saiyan transformations he achieved in his training. Goku was loving it. When Rugai was done, Goku told him his story. And what an adventure Goku had. Rugai was seriously impressed how someone younger than him, did things that he closely did, or never have even dreamed of doing. Goku also told him about his three transformations, and Rugai was starting to get excited. Goku finished up just in time for Mr. Popo to tell them it was ready. They went to where the food was placed, and both of them started scarfing it all up.

Tenchu, Krillin, Marron and 18 arrived at Goku's place only to be greeted by Videl and Chi-Chi that the men had left to do their own thing. 18 and Marron stayed and talked with them, while Krillin and Tenchu flew off towards Bulma's. "I've been meaning to ask you. Is it hard being married to an Android?" Tenchu asked.

"It was. To be honest, I really don't notice anymore. After Gohan Punched Cell and made him spit her out. I thought that her and 17 were a couple, but it turned out it was her twin brother. I made a wish on a magical dragon to take the explosives out of them, which really impressed her. I thought that I was going to be alone forever, but here I am, married to her and have a beautiful daughter." Krillin and Tenchu smiled. Tenchu then told Krillin about his life with his wife, and became kindred spirits. "Earlier you said you made a wish on a magical dragon. I take it that you have dragonballs on this planet?" Krillin was shocked to hear that Tenchu knew about the dragonballs, and the magical dragon.

"We call the dragon here, Shenron. There was a set on Namek, big as my head, and he was named..."

"Porunga?" Krillin looked at him, like how did he knew that. "I too have been on Namek. It was very peaceful, had some ruins on it from where the Kamekian civilization once stood before they got evicted." Tenchu looked at Krillin. "After both Pargonia and Argonia was destroyed by Lyc, we returned to Namek, and restored them back before Lyc's tyrant ways. He even restored all life on them."

"Very different from the Porunga on our Namek. He can only restore one life at a time." Krillin looked at the ground as they continue their flying. Have you summoned the dragon on your Earth?" Tenchu shook his head.

"We have all seven. We wanted to wish Master Evelyn back to life, but since she died a natural death, it would only be selfish of us to keep her around. Besides, she was happy that she met and trained us in her martial arts style." Krillin was impressed, and decided not to persue it anymore.

"We're close to Bulma's. Is there anything I should know about your friend, Bull?" A shiver went down Tenchu's body, and tried his best to avoid eye contact with Krillin.

"Bull is very...arrogant." Tenchu couldn't formulate words to finish describing Bull. Both him and Tenchu landed on the back lawn of Capsule Corp., and headed towards the door. Before they got the chance to knock, an explosion came from Bulma's lab, and smoke bellowed from the side.

Ferno and Piccolo was in a meditative state, not saying a word to one another. Piccolo was still weirded out, seeing a red version of himself. He then broke his silence. "So..."

"I know I look different."

"Not what I was going to ask."

"Had to get it out of the way." Piccolo was getting a bit irritated.

"What is a Kamekian, really." Ferno opened his eyes, but kept looking down.

"It's what I said earlier. Cousins to the Namekians, favor technology above living with nature. But there are a few that wanted to use technology to better the Namekian's lives. Those that nearly decimated the Namekians' way of living. Those that renounced their technological ways, was allowed asylum while the rest was banished into space. From what I was told, they went into the Nebula of Death, and that was that." Piccolo didn't want Ferno to continue. The story he told was very hard to swallow.

"What about you?" Ferno got a bit depressed.

"Spawned from an egg I guess my older half spat out." Piccolo reminised on how Piccolo sr. spat him out, and was told to take revenge on Goku. "I had no memories, nor any purpose on what to do. Met some down in the dumps fighter, trained me in martial arts, and was world champion for four tournaments in a row. Until Rugai entered and beat me for the title." Piccolo remembered how he was defeated at the tournament.

"In a way, you're like me. But I never heard of Kamekians until I met you." Ferno guessed as much, and resumed his meditation.

Meanwhile, on Grand Kai's planet...

King Kai was pacing back and fourth in front of his building's lawn, trying to make sense of what is going on with Supreme Kai. "What is going on here? First those guys came from another dimension, and Supreme Kai just ups and leaves without leaving a trace of his energy signal." He kept pacing, Olibu and a few others that was outside, watched with much concerned. "Something about this doesn't feel right." He then went towards Grand Kai's building for advice.

"I wonder what has our master so worried about?" Olibu tried to think about it, but nothing came to mind.

Back on Earth...

Goku and Rugai finished having a meal fit for their Saiyan appetites. Rugai offered to help Mr. Popo do the dishes, but was politely declined and thanked for asking for assistance. Goku then took Rugai to the edge of the Lookout. "So, are you ready for the next location?" Rugai smiled eagerly. "Alright, lets fly south. There's someone that might be surprised to see a new face." Both men smiled, went Super Saiyan, and flew fast towards Baba's place. Mr. Popo and Dende was shocked to see Rugai's transformation, but shook it off like it was nothing.

Goku and Rugai raced passed Korin's Tower, making the living area shake violently. Yajirobe hugged the floor, and crawled towards the edge. Korin stroked his chin like he knew it was going to happen. Goku made what they were doing, a race to see who would get to Baba's place without the use of Instant Transmission. Rugai went Super Saiyan 2, and flew passed Goku. Goku then transformed into the same state as Rugai, and caught up with him. "You sure you can keep up with me?" Rugai was enjoying his newfound friendship with Goku.

"Eat my dust!" Goku was laughing, he was having the most fun he had in years, that wasn't battle related. All around the world, those that can sense power levels, was shocked to feel both Goku's and Rugai's. Tien and Chaotzu just couldn't belive it. Krillin's jaw dropped, Tenchu's eyes went wide. Ferno and Piccolo just looked in the same direction, not impressed on what they felt. Darryn stopped what he was doing, and compared Goku's energy with Rugai's, and was shaking when he got the results. Kanashimi got angy that there was someone who has surpassed her, and be on the same level as Rugai is. Vegeta took Trunks, and ran into her.

"So, the so called prince is playing babysitter to a mere tot half breed." Kanashimi knew getting Vegeta mad, would start another fight.

"Look at you, trying to provoke me into a fight. Trunks." Vegeta didn't look back, but he knew his son was looking at him. "Stay back, and don't interfere." Vegeta went Super Saiyan, so did Kanashimi. Vegeta cracked his knuckles, and charged at her. Kanashimi threw a punch, Vegeta dodged left a bit and threw one of his own, connecting on her left cheek. Kanashimi kicked Vegeta as she was falling right, bringing him with her. Trunks stayed in the air, watching the fight.

As they landed on the ground, both got up at the same time. "You will die by my hands, and I don't care if you have a claim to your royal title!" Kanashimi powered up, she randomly sparked blue lightning, more of her hair was slowly sticking up, the land around her was shaking. Vegeta was shaking a bit, remembering the first time this immense power stunned him. Kanashimi pushed her power to the limit, and transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta got excited, it has been years since his fight with Goku, and in that same transformation. Vegeta smiled. He then powered up himself. Vegeta, with the same effect Kanashimi had when she powered up. Vegeta's hair swayed in various directions. As a final push, he too went Super Saiyan 2. "Oooo, so the dethroned prince has a second form, big whoop." Kanashimi wasn't impressed. In fact, this was the third Saiyan, aside from her, that has a second transformation. She wanted to catch up to Rugai by finding the secret to transforming into Super Saiyan 3.

"Don't feel bad when I beat you to an inch of your life, that not even the eternal dragon can fix!" Vegeta rushed towards Kanashimi, making a small dent in the ground. Kanashimi did the same. Both clashed hard, causing everything within 27 foot radius to be leveled into rubble. Trunks stayed high in the air, watching his dad fight the Saiyan woman from another dimension. Vegeta and Kanashimi kept trading blows with one another, creating shockwaves around them.

Goku and Rugai looked towards the direction Vegeta and Kanashimi was fighting. Goku couldn't believe that two of them are at equal strength. Rugai slumped his head, and groaned softly. "Why am I not surprised. I swear she isn't satisfied unless she either dies in battle, or has finally surpassed me." Goku kept looking towards the fight, and completely forgot that Baba was next to them.

"Don't worry about those two. Trust me on this." Goku finally snapped out of his trance, while Rugai turned his head towards Baba.

"Well...If you say so. I just don't like the idea of leaving her alone like that with him." Rugai raised his head, and crossed his arms. "Can't really argue with someone who can see the future, know a guy who can do the same, went by the name Saba. Now that I think about it, he did mentioned that I would meet a great friend and friendly rival, but didn't tell me who it was. Probably for good reason." Baba smiled.

"Tricks of the trade, friend." Before they even landed, she got a vision of those two fighting not on Earth, but kept that to herself.

Back where the fighting is...

Vegeta and Kanashimi finally took their fighting back into the air. Trunks moved a few feet back, just out of the range of the shockwaves they're making. Vegeta landed a hard kick to her mid section, sending her far to the northern snowy region. Vegeta wasted no time, and chased after her. Trunks waited until his dad was out of sight before flying towards them.

In other parts of the world, Ferno and Piccolo just looked towards the fight like they're not impressed at all. "I still can't wrap my head around that Kamekians exist. Our worlds is really different after all." Ferno kept quiet, and just admired the view.

Krillin was beyond shocked to feel two power levels just clashing like that, and no one trying to stop them. "So...are we going to ignore them?" Krillin asked, still being phased by the power Vegeta and Kanashimi was putting out. Tenchu just watched the continuing argument between Bulma and Bull.

"Might as well, only other person I sense is the two young ones." Krillin turned his head towards Tenchu.

"Two?" Tenchu kept watching the argument.

"Yeah. The other kid followed Vegeta and his kid in secret. Surprised you diidn't noticed." Krillin couldn't believe what Tenchu said. "Better stop these two before they start fighting with tools." Tenchu jumped off the balcony and walked in between Bull and Bulma. "Alright you two, you've been arguing for the longest time. Just give it a rest already." Bull smiled a bit, while leaning back in his chair. Bulma stomped out of her lab in a huff. After she left, Bull started laughing and put his feet on the table.

"For someone so smart, she really didn't pick up that I was being a complete ass. I love my life." Bull just looked at the door.

"Eventually, someone will kick your ass, and it'll be deserving." Bull kept chuckling, like he's taunting karma to bring it on.

Kanashimi crashed into the ruins of muscle tower, Vegeta landed hard just a foot away. "I know you survived that, don't you dare play dumb." The land shake violently, then Kanashimi used some of her Ki to emerge from the section she crashed into. With some bruising, and her mouth bled a bit, she looked at Vegeta evily. "Bring it on, if you have the balls." Kanashimi put her aura up, and rushed Vegeta.

Trunks landed in the village nearby. Most of the villagers payed no heed to him, shortly after, Goten landed. "Hey Trunks, whatcha doing here?" Trunks turned around to see Goten landing behind him.

"Hey Goten. Dad has me watch his fight with that woman from another world." Trunks turned back towards the fight."

"Shouldn't you be closer to watch?" Goten stood next to Trunks.

"Dad doesn't want anyone to watch him fight all out." Trunks turned his head, and saw Goten chasing a white rabbit.

Back at the fight, again..

Vegeta took a right cross to the face, and delivered one of his own to her face. They continued trading blows with each other, again. The connecting shockwaves destroyed a section of the tower, eventually, muscle tower was turned into nothing but rubble. Kanashimi kicked Vegeta into the air, quickly put both hands up and at him, and fired her Double Big Bang Attack at him. Vegeta took the attack, Kanashimi knew that attack wouldn't phase Vegeta at much, and readied herself to try a new technique on him. Vegeta emerged from the dust and smoke, and charged at her with full force. Kanashimi clenched both of her fists, and extended them forward, firing two large energy beams at him. She also opened her mouth wide to fire a third one at him. She called this Tri-Cannon. Vegeta couldn't dodge in time, and took the attack. Vegeta was thrown back half a mile, Kanashimi fell to her knees, exhausted from expending her Ki, and reverted back to her normal state. Vegeta, landed hard on the snowy ground, also reverted back to his normal state. Trunks and Goten rushed quickly to him, trying to shake him awake. Without them knowing, Goku had teleported behind them, holding a Senzu Bean in his hand. Elsewhere, Rugai had did the same, but next to Kanashimi. Rugai said nothing, and fed her the bean. She was completely healed in mere seconds. Rugai placed his hand on her shoulder, and teleported to Bulma's lab. Goku also fed Vegeta, but he stuck around. "You both passed out at the same time." Vegeta hit the ground with his fist.

"Where is she?" Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Probably went back to her world by Rugai. So, how did she fare?" Vegeta spat on the ground.

"Like me, she fights to win at any cost." Goku nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Figured as much." Goku then opened his eyes. "I can't wait until I fight Rugai." Vegeta and the kids were shocked to hear that from Goku. "What?"

"Why in the hell, would you pick a fight all of a sudden?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"Something is compelling me to fight him, that's all." Vegeta didn't like Goku's answer, and chose not to follow up on it.

Meanwhile...

King Kai just got out of Grand Kai's place, with his head slumped. "Even Grand Kai doesn't know? This doesn't bode well for every living people in the universe." As he returned to his 'house', Olibu was still sitting on the stoop.

"King Kai, did Grand Kai say anything?" All King Kai did was shook his head. "I see. Shouldn't you tell Goku about this?" King Kai groaned.

"Grand Kai told me not to tell him. He said that this is something he would have to figure out himself." Olibu didn't like the answer.

The dimensional embryo...

Two different Supreme Kai beings, are chained up to nothing. A laughter filled the space around them. "So glad those idiots of dimension 8395 crossed over to dimension 11476, thus releasing my cage." He looked at the Kai on his right. "You have used to Potara to fuse with your servant, Supreme Kai of the north? Tsk tsk tsk. Let's fixed that shall we." The being placed his hands on Supreme Kai, and pulled him and Kabito apart. Both of them yelled in excrutiating pain. Chains then wrapped themselves around both of them again. "There we go." He then looked at the other Supreme Kai. "Ah the one who sealed me away, you are still just as lovely as ever." He gently lifted her head up, and licked her cheek. Which caused her to awaken to the sight of him and around her.

"Randou, you vile cretin. How did you manage to escape your prison?" Randou laughed, and moved towards the other Supreme Kai, and did the same thing to his cheek.

"You should've made an appearance to those guys in 8395. They're the ones that crossed dimensions." The other Kai woke up just as the last two words was spoken. Randou looked at the Kai of 11476 for a few seconds, before turning Kai's head towards Kabito. "You of all people should've known not to fuse with their servants. Very un-Kai of you." Randou laughed gently. Supreme Kai was shocked to see Kabito in front of his view.

As the day went on, Rugai brought Kanashimi back to their dimension, and told War to keep her there until he asks for her. War nodded and returned back to Goku's world. Goku, Vegeta and the kids returned to Capsule Corp. to see Rugai's world through Bulma's portal. "She's still fighting to get free from War's hold on her." Tenchu kept his eyes on the scene. Bull flipped the switch, and the portal closed just after Rugai returned.

"Who was that?" Goku asked Rugai.

"That's War, leader of the Were-Lygers, and he's a friend." Everyone in Goku's world silently did a sigh of relief, and each took a spot in her lab.

"Now that everyone has had the chance to know each other." Krillin said as he looked around. "How do we proceed?" Vegeta spoke up.

"Why did that woman say I was the fallen Prince of all Saiyans!?" He was very angry, and stood in the middle of the room.

"You're a prince?" Vegeta looked angrily at Rugai. "Guess that makes me King of the Saiyans." Goku and his friends nearly fell to the floor, hearing Rugai's title. "Guess obtaining the title is different in this world. So in our world, when a Saiyan is coming of age, he can take on challengers for the title of king or queen depending on who challenges the would be heir. Anyways, if the heir wins all challenges, they get the title. However, if they lose to said challenger, they would have one full year to defend their newly aquired title before taking the crown." Vegeta didn't like Rugai's explination, and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "I swear it is the truth. I don't like or enjoy lying. I really am King of the Saiyans. You've met Kanashimi...personally, and there is five full blooded Saiyans in my world, plus a couple half Saiyans myself and his wife has." He pointed at Bull. Vegeta groaned, released his hold on Rugai, and left the room.

"I guess Vegeta didn't like how the Saiyan race became in your world." Gohan spoke up. "So which does bring back to Krillin's original question, 'where do we go from here'?" Nearly everyone started thinking heavily, except for Bull and Bulma. Bull started tinkering with one of the unfinished Qubes he brought with him, while Bulma typed away on the computer.

"Hey Rugai." Rugai looked at Goku. "Want to head somewhere and have a match with me?" Every one stopped what they were doing, and kept shifting their gaze between the two. Rugai didn't even have to think about it.

"Sure. Where is a good place to have it?" Goku smiled big and wide, placed his hand on Rugai's shoulder, and teleported to Grand Kai's arena. Everyone that was left behind, didn't like being left behind, but at the same time, is glad that they won't hinder their fight.

Rugai was awe struck to see a large arena, and the sky above them filled with moons and stars. "Holy cow! This...place...is...AWSOME!" Goku was liking Rugai's curiosity.

"So this is the one from another world. I gotta say, he does look indeed strong. But why did you bring him here, Goku?" Goku put his right hand behind his head.

"Well, this is the only place I can think of for the two of us to have a friendly match. If that's ok with you, Grand Kai." Grand Kai smiled just as Rugai looked at him.

"Sure thing, man. I've already sent word to the other Kai's to bring everyone here to witness this historical bout." Rugai got closer to Grand Kai, and couldn't believe that the one right in front of him was completely different than the one he knew in his world. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. But the Grand Kai in my world, is very strict, and wears camoflauged outfit." Grand Kai stroked his beard a couple times. "But he's really a good person, helped me obtained a certain transformation." Goku knew it, but said nothing about it. Grand Kai jumped to his chair, and sat down. Rugai and Goku looked at the stands, and it was filled to capacity, as well as the sidelines of the ring. Goku went to the other side of the ring, and stretched himself, while Rugai turned around in time to see a man with a mushroom head stand in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Other World! We are greeting with a being from a different dimension, and get this...he too is a Saiyan!" The entire arena went in a complete uproar, and was talking to each other about who would win. "We remember this guy, who tied with Pikkon in the last tournament. Goku!" Everyone cheered at him. Goku finished stretching and just waved at them. The announcer covered his mic, and asked Rugai his name. When he got it, the announcer returned to the center of the ring. "And from the other dimension, we have Rugai!" Out of respect, they cheered for him as well. Rugai didn't much like the idea of being in the spotlight, but he waved as well. Rugai did some quick stretching before the bout started. "Since this is a historical event, the only rule here is, first to give up, loses! Does both parties agree?" Goku nodded, and so did Rugai. "Alright, let the match..." Goku and Rugai readied themselves in attack position, squaring each other off, forming ways to make the other submit. Goku smiled, Rugai smiled. Everyone in the stands was at the edge of their seats, the ones around the ring was getting anxious about the fight. The silence was unbearable, the announcer raised his left hand high into the air. Grand Kai held a gong with his right hand, and the gong hammer in his left. Everyone wanted to say the same thing, to get the match started already, but kept quiet in fear of what Grand Kai would do to them. Grand Kai hit the gong at the same time the announcer threw his hand down and said "Start!".

Both Rugai and Goku vanished without warning. Almost everyone there couldn't follow their movements, Grand Kai was the only one who barely kept up. Rugai and Goku reappeared high above the ring, with a flurry of punches and kicks. A shockwave shook the arena heavily. Those that had time to react, crossed their arms in front of their faces. Goku and Rugai disappeared again. The moons had chunks of themselves getting blown apart from their fighting. Everyone in the arena couldn't believe that there was someone who is just as strong as Goku, taking him head on. The announcer couldn't keep up with their fighting, and couldn't call anything. Goku and Rugai reappeared again, but far away from each other. Goku fired a Kamehameha wave at Rugai. Rugai did the same thing. When both collided, it exploded safely away from everyone. Rugai smiled, he was enjoying this fight a lot. Goku was doing the same thing. Both men used their Instant Transmission to return to the ring, and started to laugh lightly. "Can't say I am surprised. Who knew that someone from this world also knows the Kamehameha wave." Rugai was loving every minute of it.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Rugai did the same at the exact same time. What shocked the people around the arena and in the stands, was that Rugai was also a Saiyan. Both Goku and Rugai smiled, neither one had this much excitement since Frieza for Goku, and Lyc for Rugai. "Ready to take this serious?" Goku asked. Rugai smiled, and went ahead and transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Eyes everywhere in Grand Kai's arena went as wide as possible. Except for Goku, he just cracked his neck, and also went Super Saiyan 2. Both men in the arena smiled, everyone else, just couldn't believe that two Saiyans have this ability hidden from them. Rugai and Goku disappeared again. Sounds of explosions rocketed the sky above them. Moons were either destoryed, or semi-destroyed from their constant barrage of attacks. Goku was then knocked down towards the arena, Rugai fired off his Shotgun technique, hitting Goku's body. As Goku hit the ring hard, Rugai then fired off his Shotgun Double Barrel attack at him. Goku used his Instant Transmission, and got to Rugai's right side. Goku quickly used his Kamehameha on Rugai. Like Goku, Rugai used Instant Transmission and teleported to Goku's Left side. Rugai used a clothesline on Goku, making him spin in mid air. Goku finally stopped himself, and got his barrings, and smiled. Guess I shall show you what a Super Saiyan 3 can do." Goku powered up. Rugai smiled, and did the same thing.

The force of both Rugai's and Goku's powering up, made everything in the arena shake violently. Everyone either was feeing, or trying to find cover. Grand Kai was holding onto his chair for deer life. "I should've added no transformations!" The air around both Goku and Rugai started to vibrate in tandom. The ground, various non destroyed moons started to break apart. Both of their hairs grew big and long, eyebrows slowly fading, more frequent blue sparks of lightning surrounded them. With that final push, both of them have transformed into their Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku saw Rugai's look, and was shocked. He wasted no time, and went on the offensive. Rugai was easily dodging Goku's physical attacks. Goku fired of a Super Kamehameha from point blank, Rugai had used his Instant Transmission, and was back in the ring. Rugai gathered energy in his closed fists, letting them shine brightly. Whoever was left in the stadium, was finding a place to hide behind. Rugai then fired his Combat Shotgun attack, Goku was hit with a few of the energy bullets, then started dodging the rest.

Rugai stopped his attack, and rushed at Goku, hard. Both men clashed right in front of a nearly destroyed moon. Grand Kai saw something that resenated between the two, and a faint rip above them showed a glimpse of Supreme Kai before he fused with Kabito. Both men grasped each other by the hands, trying to force the other to submit by force. Goku hit Rugai with a headbutt. Rugai kneed Goku in the stomach, then returned a headbutt. Goku released his grip and used a double front kick on Rugai's chest, sending him flying. Rugai stopped himself just before hitting the wall. Rugai started to chuckle, then used his Instant Transmission and returned to the ring. Goku looked down, and smiled. "Man, you are amazing. Hadn't had to fight this hard since Frieza." Goku inhaled a breath, calming himself a bit. He flew towards Rugai. Rugai flew towards Goku. Grand Kai appeared between the two, grabbed a hand from both of them, and threw them in opposite directions. Goku hit what's left of the arena hard, Rugai hit the moon in the same fashion.

"Alright you two, I'm calling this match a draw." Rugai emerged from the moon, feeling like he was hit with Pargonia and Argonia at the same time. Goku also emerged from the arena, also battered. Rugai was suddenly next to Goku, both of them still in Super Saiyan 3 form. "Shouldn't you both power down now?" Goku and Rugai looked at each other, and laughed, then reverted to their normal state. Grand Kai was enjoying the scene of two men becoming best friends. "Alright, lets head somewhere more...private." Goku and Rugai looked around, and saw the other fighters who was left, still cowering in fear at the two men who nearly destroyed the place. Grand Kai placed a hand on either backs of the two men, and vanished.

Back on Earth...

Darryn showed Bull the specs from everything he diagnosed in Bulma's lab. Bull was impressed with the quality of work she did, but would never let her hear it. Tenchu and the others was in the backyard having a party. "Can't believe that you haven't died yet on your world." Yamcha said while holding a beverage can.

"It was because of our master. She pushed us far beyond what we were capable of. She had us wear 200lb. weighted gear, six hour sparing matches, and at least twelve hour meditation sessions." Most of everyone was shocked, those that wasn't, kept having a great time.

"Holy crap!" Krillin's jaw was dropped.

"But during my time in space, I trained under 300 times gravity with Rugai." Tenchi's statement, made everyones' eyes bulge out of their sockets wide.

Rugai and Goku was in a strange room, filled with the images of every villain and hero in the known universe. Goku's image was in the center, with three stars next to his name. As they both looked around, Grand Kai just smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, but what does the stars next to their name is?" Rugai asked.

"Transformations. Since Goku used his Super Saiyan 3 form against Majin Buu and Kid Buu. Didn't think that he would use it against you, or that you too were a Saiyan." Rugai put both hands behind his head, and smiled.

"Not something I want to brag about, but I actually had fun having a friendly match with Goku here." Goku smiled, and kept looking at the wall. "Ok, got to ask, but why do you want to chat with us in private?" Grand Kai stroked his beard a couple times.

"This concerns this dimension and yours, Rugai." Goku and Rugai looked at Grand Kai with confusion. "There's a being that believes that every dimension should be as one. That by fusing every dimension together, he would be the one who can rule the fate of every living being." Rugai didn't like what he heard, and neither did Goku.

"So why are you telling us this? I mean, yeah, stopping whoever is doing that needs to be stopped." Grand Kai turned around.

"Because he took the Supreme Kai of this universe and yours." Goku got angry. "Easy, Goku. I know how passionate you get when someone is threatening the universe, but right now you need to calm down."

"I can't calm down, Grand Kai. Where is he? He needs to be stopped!" Rugai and Grand Kai were the only ones who remained calmed, while Goku was raging.

"I realize he needs to be stopped buddy, but like what he said, you got to calm down. Something my master said to me when I was in Other World in my universe: 'Don't worry about what is out of your control. In time, when the opportunity presents itself, you take that chance and do what I do best.' I have taken that to heart, and I've grown stronger because of it." Grand Kai nodded, Goku finally calmed down. He then looked at Rugai, and smiled.

"Wow, didn't think anyone would make the mighty Goku to calm him down. I'm glad to be alive." Rugai and Goku bumped fists, then resumed their looking at the wall. Rugai stopped at the red door with the sign that said 'Extreme Dangerous'. Rugai looked at Grand Kai, and saw him nodding his head. Rugai took a deep breath, and opened the door. Inside, there was full body pictures of the most wanted tyrants with skulls raging from six, to nine. There was only one picture with a skull count of ten, and for once, Rugai was a bit scared to see it, nor did he notice Grand Kai and Goku behind him. "That is Randou, and he would make even a god quiver. It took the lives of many Supreme Kais to seal him in the dimensional membrane."

"How do you know this, Grand Kai?" Goku asked while still looking at the picture.

"I was one of the few that was allowed to witness the sealing of Randou. I still get nightmares about it on the anniversary date." Grand Kai got a bit depressed. "You must stop Randou at any cost, and free both Kai's." Both Rugai and Goku looked at each other, but Rugai was the only one who gave a thumbs up. Grand Kai then smiled.

Meanwhile...

"So, Kai of 11476, who is this Goku you mentally praise about so much? And you, Kai of 8395, what are you hiding in that pretty little head of yours?" Kabito finally came too, and looked around the dimensional embryo, and couldn't remember anything since fusing with Supreme Kai when Majin Buu was destroying everything. He finally turned his head to the right, and saw Supreme Kai passed out, looking pale as a ghost. Before he could speak up, Randou got very close to Kabito's personal space, and licked his left cheek. "Oh my precious attendant, you just look so delicious. Why do you submit yourself as a mere toy for someone so incompitant as this so called 'Supreme Kai'?" Kabito kept silent, and just stared Randou down. "No matter, once I take out the propheted Saiyans, I will merge all dimensions into one, beautiful, and true dimension!" Randou started chuckling, and floated away from the three of them.

Two days have passed...

Goku and Rugai told everyone in Goku's universe the story of what they heard from Grand Kai. Tenchu, Ferno, Piccolo, and of course Vegeta immediately volunteered to help them take on the threat. Bull immediately went to Bulma's portal and started tweaking the hell out of it. Bulma couldn't stand someone else touching her inventions, and tried to kick him away. Bull never budged. Darryn stood back enough away from the portal, but still having the entire device in view. _"Adjust the left arc 0.0000295 degrees to the left."_ Bull did just that. _"That should increase stability by a margin of 34%. The top arc's calibration is off by 1.86%, please adjust it so miss Bulma."_ Bulma just stared at Darryn angily, then out of protest, she did calibrate it. _"As for the right and bottom arcs, I have determined that if you want to reach the space in between dimensions, that they cannot be fixed. Although, there is a 12% chance that we might end up in another dimension."_ Bull waved off Darryn's warning, and kept on tweaking her portal.

"Don't you listen to him when it comes to chances?" Bull looked at Bulma, and did a half hearted shrug. "You are a pain in the ass, you know that!?" And Bull once again, waved off Bulma, which made her even angrier.

"Look, you of all people know that you can't worry about looking at the percentage of something going wrong. I've taken big risks and recieved big payoffs because of it." He then got up and towered over Bulma. "Don't you DARE tell me to play it safe. When something goes wrong, learn from it and do better next time. So SHUT IT AND HELP OUT THE TRUE GENIUS IN THIS ROOM!" Nobody in the room said anything, not even Vegeta. Bulma was fuming mad and trembling at the same time.

"Please play nice with her, Bull. Like it or not, we need her help." Rugai said while sitting on the floor, a few feet away from the portal.

"Tsk. Fine, but only because you asked so nicely, boy." Bull handed Bulma a screwdriver, and pointed at the screw that needed tightened. Many hours passed, and with the help of Darryn's optical sensors, had finished modifying Bulma's portal.

"What I don't get, is why don't we use your portal to get into this 'in between' dimensions?" Bull slightly turned his head, and looked at Bulma.

"Because, sweetie..." Bulma cringed. "MY remote is still connected to MY portal. Besides, bucket of bolts here always has copies of my data. So shut it, and turn on the machine!" Vegeta put his arms down and was about to put Bull in traction, Goku and Rugai put up a hand, stopping him.

"Listen here, 'STUD', don't you dare presume that I don't know anything. In fact, why don't you turn it on, unless you're scared?" Bulma tried to bluff her way out of her current jam.

"Every great genius needs an assistant, willing to take the blunt of every explosion." Bull smiled, calling her bluff and raising one of his own. Bulma gritted her teeth, and called it. Bull's smug smiled went from ear to ear, while keeping his hands in his pockets. Bulma angrily pushed the button, and the portal opened to the embryo. Bulma kept ger angry look at Bull, but Bull just laughed it off. "Oh man. Can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book. So glad I came on this trip, getting you so worked up was just an added bonus." Bull laughed half sadistically. "Just enough power for two people for two trips, one in, one out. Who's..." Rugai and Goku were already by the portal before Bull finished his sentance.

"Vegeta." Goku turned his head. Vegeta just nodded. Rugai didn't turned his head, but knew that his friends would back Vegeta up. Both men entered the embryo. Bull counted to ten before shutting off Bulma's portal. As Goku and Rugai looked around the embryo, the air around them felt as fresh before the advancement of civilization. Their senses, increased significantly, muscles in their bodies felt rejuvinated and tightened up. Rugai quickly punched to his left, he was shocked to have felt faster and possibly stronger. Goku had his eyes closed during Rugai's test of character, and tried to feel out any power level not his or Rugai's. "Man, can't find anyone. How big is this place, Rugai?" Rugai looked around, aside from the random, nearly insignificant lights, the red-ish/purple-ish mixture went on forever.

"Can't just fly in any random direction and hoping for the best, let's take a moment and figure out where this 'Randou' guy might be." Rugai crossed his arms, and 'floated' while his lower body looked like he was sitting on the floor.

"Guess the laws of gravity don't apply here. Wait, you sure we should figure it out? I mean, if we fly in opposite directions..." Rugai held out his hand to stop him from finishing.

"My master told me a long time ago, its best to think what is best, and go from there. going opposite directions is really a bad idea. especially in this place where there isn't a ground." Goku nodded in agreement. "From what I can gather, there's no end to any direction we look. The 'floor' is both here and not here. And these...might as well call them doors...probably lead to other dimensions." Goku went to the closest one away from Rugai, and took a peak at the small 'hole' large enough like a key hole.

"Woah!" Goku couldn't put into words what he saw. So he went back to where Rugai is. "So where do we go? And wouldn't we get lost on the way back?" Rugai thought of that, and held out his hand straight up, and made a large energy ball. Rugai lowered his hand, leaving the ball where it was at.

"This will tell us what door we should be at, in case we get lost."

"Ooooh!" Goku hit his right hand with his left fist, like he would've thought of that himself eventually. "So where do we go?" Rugai thought about it, then he pointed upwards. "Why up?"

"If you were some being playing 'god', wouldn't you want to be so high up that no one wouldn't even think of?" Goku just shrugged. "I'm just guessing at this point, but let's go up." Rugai straighten himself up, and started flying up, Goku followed.

Back in Rugai's dimension...

Kanashimi was still throwing a tantrum, Deena, Jeena and War just ignored her. "He took on a queen from Necros? Can't say I don't believe it, but even us Were-Lygers are forbidden from entering that nebula." Jeena said nothing, Deena however, did.

"Is that place really bad?" War shuddered, and took off his cape and shirt, revealing the biggest scar on his back.

"I took an army in, I was the only one who barely survived." Deena covered her mouth, mostly in disgust at the scar. "Wanted to beat the Saiyans at something, but we were too foolish." War put his shirt and cape back on. "That nebula is not to be trifled with, nor can it be beaten." War sat on the floor, and changed the subject.

Rugai and Goku flew what felt like forever, and getting nowhere at the same time. Rugai looked back, his energy ball he created was long out of his visible range. "Hey, Goku?" Goku turned his head to Rugai. "Getting anything?" Goku shook his head. "Thought so." Rugai used both hands to rub his head, and tried to mess up his hair. "This is nerve racking, I thought going up would lead to him, but this is taking forever." Both stopped flying, Goku just let Rugai vent. Rugai smacked his cheeks with his hands, and went Super Saiyan.

"Why did you transform?" Goku was confused.

"New tactic, bringing him to us." Goku liked the idea, and transformed as well.

Randou was getting uncomfortably close to the Supreme Kai of Rugai's world. "Oh Kai, soon with your death, I will be one step..." Randou looked up, and smiled. "Look who came to my domain all by themselves. Saves me the trouble of opening up a gate and just letting them in." Randou chuckled evily at first, then bursted into full blown laughter for a few minutes, then disappeared.

"Hey, Kai of your dimension?" She struggled to turn her head. "Damn, you're barely holding onto dear life. Damn that Randou." She struggled to move her arms and hands, what that failed, she just slumped her suspended body.

Rugai and Goku started looking around for the sound of laughter surrounding them. "Show yourself, Randou!" Rugai yelled, Goku fired a Ki blast in what he thought where Randou was. What both of them didn't realize was, Randou appeared between the two of them, and teleported them far enough from both Supreme Kai beings with Kabito next to his right.

"So the destined Saiyans finaly appeared before me." Randou was floating between Rugai and Goku, and the Supremes. "Oh I know what you're both thinking: 'This place is so huge, how did we find this place?' Well yes, I did brought you both here because you were so heading the wrong direction. But now that you cuties are here." Randou licked his lips, Rugai got a huge chill down his entire body. "I'll let you two talk about a strategy about how to beat me, and come at me at the same time." Randou was blushing in a perverted way, Goku felt weirded out while Rugai was trying not feel sick.

"Goku..." Rugai talked softly enough for Randou not to hear him. "I'll buy you enough time to free all three of them. Can you do that?" Goku got a bit depressed.

"But I want to fight him too." Rugai transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and charged at Randou. Goku used his Instant Transmission and got in front of the Kai's. "Hey Supreme Kai, are you ok?" The Female Kai struggled to turn her head.

"He's on the brink of death. Randou seperated both bodies without hesitation." She coughed a couple times.

"Save your strength, uh...Supreme Kai?" She nodded. "Rugai is holding him off while I try and free the three of you." She got a shock of her life. Before crossing over to Goku's universe, she had watched Rugai intensely and formed a bit of a crush on him, even though he got married. She managed to put a smile, and watched Rugai's fight against Randou. Goku tried pulling the chains apart, with zero effect. So he started cutting it with his energy, with slow success. "He is a brave guy, but I believe he was still holding back when he was fighting me."

"Even at your max." She coughed again. "You still wouldn't beat him." That put a smile on Goku's face, as one of the chains came off his Supreme Kai's left arm. _Go...my love._

Rugai landed a kick to Randou's midsection, causing him to get thrown the opposite direction from where Goku is. Rugai used his Instant Transmission to teleport a few feet away, and did a double handed smash to Randou's head. Rugai used that opportunity to rest and gather up some energy he used. Randou, on the other hand, started to get angry and charged after Rugai. "You cheeky bastard! I was going to let you witness the killing of both Supremes, but now... I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Rugai gathered energy in his closed fists, letting them glow brightly as possible. Randou was getting closer, and closer to him. Rugai readied his attack, letting Randou get as close as possible. Randou had his right hand closed tightly.

"SHOTGUN DOUBLE BARREL!" Rugai fired his attack. Randou took the entire brunt of Rugai's attack, head, body, arms, legs, and lower body was getting pummled heavily. Randou was getting flown fast and hard downwards. Rugai's Supreme Kai was still in shock that Rugai was winning against Randou.

"Randou and Rugai is toying with each other." She just looked at Goku without turning her head. Goku's Supreme Kai was finally freed from his chained imprisonment. Goku quickly worked on Kabito. The freed Kai, just floated nearly lifeless. Goku worked fast. the Female Supreme Kai returned to watching Rugai toying with Randou.

Rugai cracked his neck, and charged downward fast, while keeping a lock on Goku's location. Randou finally stopped himself, and sucked in some air, returning his body back to normal. "Oh sweetie, I've lived my life in this place. You have really lost in this one on one fight." Randou started charging, and stopped when he figured out Rugai's plan. "You're distracting me? Smart and sexy in that beautiful package." Randou licked his lips, and teleported rapidly towards Goku's position. Rugai quickly used his Instant Transmission to constantly cut off Randou's route. Goku freed Kabito, and placed him close to his Supreme Kai. He took off the earings on Kai's left ear, and on Kabito's right ear. Both men re-fused back into Kabito-Kai. Goku then tried to free Rugai's Supreme Kai, with zero luck on removing her chained imprisonment. Goku went Super Saiyan 3 himself, and went to Rugai and tagged him out.

"I thought I asked you..."

"Free yours. I'll keep him busy." Goku started wailing on Randou, Rugai teleported to his Supreme Kai, and started to cut her chains.

"I...didn't want us to have our first meeting like this." She tensed up from the pain.

"What makes you say that?" Rugai was making some progress.

"That...is a secret." She was trying her best not to look at Rugai, but that was painful enough for her to do.

Goku and Randou were trading blows with one another. Goku was the only one who was actually trying to defeat Randou. "Oh cutie, I know you can do better than that. Your even cuter friend has made a dent in my beautiful skin." Goku started hitting harder, Randou was slightly bleeding from the mouth. Meanwhile, Rugai finally freed his Supreme Kai, and was about to head back to where Goku was, but she stopped him.

"You must stop him, at any cost. Please." Rugai didn't need to be asked twice. He put up his Super Saiyan 3 aura, and rushed hard towards Randou. She turned her head back when Kabito-Kai came to, but still weak. "Our champions are taking him on. Rest, get your strength back." Kabito-Kai sat up and watched the fight with Supreme Kai.

Randou fired a large energy ball at Goku. Goku held out both hands to catch and/or block it. Randou's attack got halfway towards Goku, when an energy ball flew passed and changed Randou's energy ball's direction, letting it explode away from everyone. "We can't afford to get warmed up, we need to finish him." Goku knew that Rugai was right, and took an attack position. "Now!" Both dragon dashed to either side of Randou, Goku landing a punch on Randou's neck while Rugai landed a blow on Randou's side. Randou went back a few feet, trying not to double over in pain. "Shotgun!"

"Kamehameha!" Both attacks hit Randou's body. Randou slowly emerged from the dust and smoke, right eye closed, and bleeding from the left arm. "How are you...?" Randou smiled.

"Easy sweetie, my skin is very durable. If you break it..." Randou started to chuckle. "I can always do this!" He ripped out his arm and eye, and started to yell. His arm and eye regenerated faster than Piccolo's. Randou moved his arm normally, while looking at Goku. "I believe you've seen this ability before, right Saiyan of dimension 11476?" Goku did know the regenerating ability, and he sometimes wishes he too had it. "Don't look so gloomy, Saiyan of dimension 8395. Are you feeling regret?" Rugai smiled, and cracked his knuckles.

"Please. Fights wouldn't be interesting if the big bad guy had an advantage or two." Goku nodded in agreement. "Besides, I wasn't using my full power at the start." Goku knew, and charged Randou, allowing Rugai to power up to 100%.

Supreme Kai sat next to Kabito-Kai, and shared some of her energy to him. "Hope it helps you recover faster." Kabito-Kai nodded, yet still felt weak. "Once Randou is defeated, everyone goes back to their own dimension, with no memory of ever crossing over."

"Except...us...we could...let those two...keep the memories...of their...friendship." Kabito-Kai exhausted himself saying his opinion.

"Might as well. We're the only two Kai's left in existance." Kabito-Kai was shocked to hear that, and was struggling to know why? "It took more than half the lives to seal Randou up. It was a stupid idea, and all in vain." Both of them got depressed, and after a few seconds of sulking, they continued to watch the fight in silence.

Goku kneed Randou in the gut, then backhanded him hard in the face. Rugai was almost done powering up, Goku's body was trembling with excitemet to see Rugai at 100%. Rugai's aura was bigger than his body, and nearly covered with blue sparks of lightning. Rugai finished powering up, and floated where he was at. Time around him felt like it slowed down. Rugai looked at Kabito-Kai and Supreme Kai, smiled half heartedly, then vanished. Randou was getting bounced in the air, with zero time to figure out who it was. Goku was amazed that Rugai moved like that, and couldn't keep up with him. Goku redied himself for a Kamehameha. Randou was pushed back far enough away from everyone, Rugai was next to Goku in a mirrored Kamehameha position. "Ready, buddy?" Rugai asked as he smiled. Goku nodded and smiled too.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Both said in unison, still keeping an eye on where Randou was. Randou was now furious, and rushed at Rugai and Goku without thinking. The Kamehamehas from both Goku and Rugai, was large enough to nearly engulf them both in the light blue energy. Randou got a few feet away, his furious anger made him blind to see the upcoming attack. "HA!" In unison, both men fired off the combined Kamehameha at Randou. Randou took the attack head on, he was degenerating faster than his regenerative ability could heal him. A blinding white light exploded outward from where Randou was, quickly engulfing the dimensional embryo, the Saiyans, both Kai's and every dimension in existance.

Rugai woke up back in his bed, at his dimension. Memories flooded him from the events leading up to Randou's destruction. Goku woke up in his, with his own memories too. Both men walked out of their bedrooms, to their families that have no recollections from when they're being summoned to the corporations. The rest of the day went normal for them, Rugai took his kids to the theme park in East City. Goku trained on Grand Kai's planet. The following day approached. Supreme Kai paid a visit to Rugai's home. "Hello, Saiyan King. I come here with news." Rugai was feeling uneasy.

Meanwhile, Kabito-Kai paid Goku a visit on Grand Kai's planet. "Hey, Goku." Goku was happy to see him back to 100% health.

"Hey Kabito-Kai. The universe isn't in danger again, is it?" Kabito-Kai shook his head.

"Nope. But I have good news to tell you. Please, grab my hand." Goku felt hesitant, but Kabito-Kai didn't lie to him before, and took his hand, and was teleported to the dimensional embryo. Goku looked around, and saw that it was drastically changed. It was now white, with a dark gray flooring. Goku looked to his left, and Kabito-Kai just pointed to his front. Goku looked, and saw another familiar face. Both of them hugged, and was trying to recount what happened after they fired a combined Kamehameha at Randou.

"You defeated the true harbinger of destruction." Supreme Kai spoke up, she was still slightly blushing whenever she was close to Rugai. "He wanted to fuse the dimensional worlds together, and find what he called 'Prime Dimension'. Basically, the dimension that supposedly started multiple timelines." Both Saiyans got confused real quick. "Five types of steaks, but you can only eat one type." That they understood. "Randou was created to keep the dimensions seperate, preventing anyone from visiting any or all of them."

"So why do we still remember everyone, but no one else does?" Rugai asked.

"We made it possible. Normally Kabito-Kai and myself were the only ones to keep that knowledge, but since he and I are the only Supremes left, we both agreed to just allow the two of you to know. However, you cannot tell nor could you return to each others' dimensional timeline...ever." Goku got depressed, Rugai just sulked his head. "Defeating Randou, restored the dimensional embryo back to its former glory. You both earned the greatest victory ever concieved. I'm sorry that no one else will remember it." Rugai and Goku knew, that if they told anyone, they won't believe them.

"Well buddy, guess we gotta part ways." Rugai kept his head sulked, while putting his right hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku placed his right hand on Rugai's shoulder.

"Guess so. We did have a couple great fights. Too bad we couldn't have one last bout together." Rugai perked up, and gave a love tap to Goku's shoulder.

"Can't say we'll be seeing each other again, but..." Rugai smiled. "I had fun." Goku smiled, and agreed. Rugai watched Goku and Kabito-Kai enter their dimensional doorway. Rugai just stood there, trying not to show Supreme Kai tears running down his face. Minutes passed, Rugai finally turned around, and headed back to his door. Supreme Kai, stood from her squatted position, and guided Rugai back to their dimensional world.

_**The End**_


End file.
